Los miedos y demonios de Ryan Hardy
by Lenika08
Summary: Ryan se quedó totalmente hundido tras su conversación con Joe Carroll en la celda de la prisión, y una vez más Joe Carroll consigue sacar sus demonios a flote y torturarle, pero solo alguien como Mike Weston podrá sacarle del agujero... Basado en el capitulo 3X10 del show


_Hola chicos, anoche viendo el capitulo (3X10)sufrí muchísimo por Ryan cuando está con Joe y le hace confesar que disfruta matando, siempre da la sensación de perderse en sus demonios, de torturarse en exceso creyendo que es una mala persona y que no es bueno para nadie, a pesar de ser una buena persona,pero sus temores y demonios son más fuertes que él y le atormentan en exceso, y bueno, cada vez que ha tenido momentos así he echado en falta alguna escena como ésta... Espero que os guste :)_

Ryan se encontraba agitando la copa con restos de whisky, ya se había tomado seis, había vuelto a caer en el alcohol pero ya no le importaba...

_"Yo también quiero". _Así se había sentido cuando vio a Joe Carroll morir. Realmente lo deseaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo morir. Cuando mató al asesino de su padre apenas era un adolescente que ni siquiera tenía barba, casi un niño...y aún así lo hizo. Ese día lo cambio todo, cuando pasó un rato se sintió desfallecer y llevaba desde entonces tratando de compensar ese error. Si algo el bien, si ayudo a la gente aún podré ser una buena persona pensaba... Y durante muchos años así lo creía, hasta que Joe Carroll entró en su vida y puso su mundo del revés.

Se obsesionó con él, quería ser quien le atrapara, quería asegurarse de que no volvería a hacerle daño a nadie, pero Joe tenía otros planes, cambió todo su legado, su necesidad innata de matar para convertir a Ryan en el centro de ella, nunca supo por qué, ahora lo sabía, Joe estaba convencido de que Ryan era como él.

¿Que bobada no?. Solo es una tortura más, lo único que quiere es desestabilizarme , pero ya no estaba tan seguro, cuando estuvo hoy encerrado con él creía que moriría, que Joe acabaría con todos, y aún tenía grabadas a fuego las palabras que tuvo que decir para que Joe no matara a la chica que tenía amordazada: "Cuando vine aquí la primera vez y me preguntaste si salías en mis sueños, salías, en mis sueños somos amigos, nosotros bebemos juntos y tu me enseñas a matar"

Casi se enferma cuando Joe le abraza después de eso, pero no tenía suficiente, Joe seguía insitiendo:

-No me digas que no disfrutaste cuando mataste al asesino de tu padre, o al asesino de Debra Parker.

-No

-¿Entonces que sientes cuando aprietas ese gatillo?

-Poder, satisfacción.

Joe nunca sabría lo mucho que le había costado decir eso, una parte de él se recuerda que fue por los dos rehenes, necesitaba distraer a Joe para sacarles con vida de esa habitación, excepto que sabe que está evitando la parte que le está matando por dentro. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si en el fondo dijo eso porque disfruta matando? ¿Y si...en el fondo él era como Joe?

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y echó la cabeza sobre la barra del bar. Así le encontró Mike, llevaba horas buscándole, nadie conseguía dar con él, pero realmente si Mike quería encontrar a Ryan sabía como hacerlo, le conocía mejor de lo que se conocía así mismo.

Le echó un brazo por el hombro y apartó la bebida de su lado, se hundió cuando se dió cuenta de que había bebido pero Ryan ya había dejado el alcohol una vez, lo conseguiría de nuevo, él le ayudaría.

-Ey hombre. ¿Que estás haciendo?, vamos, deja que te lleve a casa.

-No Mike, vete. Tienes que irte, tu, Max, Gwen...Yo soy como el veneno. ¿No te das cuenta?

-Deja de decir tonterías Ryan, sabes que no te dejaré, vamonos.

-¡No!-Gritó mientras sollozaba.

-Ok, entonces háblame, habla conmigo Ryan, dime que ocurre, ¿Que ha pasado allí dentro con Joe?

Ryan miró al muchacho al que desde hacía tiempo quería como a un hijo, Mike...el siempre había estado a su lado, incluso cuando Ryan le rechazaba, cuanto más le apartaba más empeño ponía Mike en acercarse a él. Mike se merecía una explicación al menos, así que empezó a hablar y le contó todo...

Aún no había acabado cuando Mike le dijo:

-Ryan... no vuelvas a pensar así, mirame.-No, mirame, -le gritó cogiendole la abeza

-Tu no eres ni nunca vas a ser como Joe.

-Eso no lo sabes Mike, yo...yo he hecho cosas.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que eres una buena persona. ¿O acaso crees que Joe estaría aquí torturándose por los asesinatos que ha cometido? ¿O crees acaso que alguien pensaba que Joe tenía algo bueno en su corazón? Ha muerto solo Ryan, ha muerto solo porque era un malnacido, un monstruo sin corazón.

-Mike...aprecio que digas eso sobre mí, tu siempre has sido amable conmigo. Pero... estoy asustado, yo no quiero ser como Joe.

-No hay peros, eres una buena persona Ryan. Y tu nunca vas a ser como Joe Carroll. Lo sé, te conozco Ryan, eres incapaz de hacerle daño a un inocente, tu eres de los buenos Ryan, crees en la humanidad, en la bondad, haces lo que sea necesario para ayudar y proteger a la gente, y a los tuyos, a Jenny, a Gwen, a Max, incluso a mí...Ese eres tu Ryan. Tu eres mi amigo, eres mi familia.

Mike le abrazó después de ésto y Ryan se abrazó a él como a un clavo ardiendo. Realmente no sabía que sería de él si no tuviese a Mike en su vida, el siempre lo conseguía. Mike siempre conseguía que Ryan sintiera esperanza.

-Vamos Ryan, te llevo a casa.

-No, no quiero que Gwen me vea así.

-¿Estas seguro?. Gwen estará preocupada.

-Lo sé, la llamaré, pero no dejes que me vea así por favor...

-Ok, tranquilo, vamos a mi casa.

Mike pagó y abrazando a Ryan lo arrastró hasta su coche, había bebido más de lo que pensaba, no podía mantenerse erguido, era en momentos como éste cuando Mike pensaba que ni siquiera la muerte era suficiente castigo para Joe... en el fondo de su alma sabía que la tortura para Ryan solo acababa de empezar, pero conseguiría salir, siempre lo hacía, y él estaría con él a lo largo del camino.

Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando...

-Ey Mike...

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, tu me tienes para siempre.

_Y...este es el final, espero que os guste, realmente me gusta mucho la relación de Mike y Ryan, siempre me ha parecido que Mike era la luz a la que él se agarraba para hacer las cosas bien, desde que le conoció y le acogio bajo su protección, luego cuando Max llegó al Show ella también claro...pero realmente creo que la relación de Mike y Ryan es especial._

_Espero que os guste. No dudéis en comentar. :) Bye :)_


End file.
